


Stormshade Drabble Collection

by IntuitionIsKey03



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, i love these two dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntuitionIsKey03/pseuds/IntuitionIsKey03
Summary: Tidus and Farran have been friends since a young age. Friendship turned into romance. Romance turned into...two dorks being in love. What do you want from me?





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched this show and fell in love with these two characters. I'm excited to see how this fandom will grow. Hopefully it'll be less toxic than VLD.

Picking up various food scattered around the forest, Tidus’s mind wandered. Being only 9 years old and being alone in the forest is pretty scary. The only friends he had growing up were the dragons he met after he was abandoned. He didn’t go to magic school like the other elves, so he was always by himself. He didn’t mind much, since the dragons always kept him company.

Picking up the last fruit he could see, a soft whistle caught his attention. It sounded pretty…like singing. He felt drawn to it, so he followed the sound.

Pushing tree branches and bushes out of his way, Tidus froze. He came across a clearing; a stream steadily flowed in front of him and on the other side sat a boy. His eyes were closed as his hands gently held the wooden flute that he was playing. The light filtering through the trees gave the young boy a heavenly glow, his slightly tanned skin and brown hair looked beautiful in the sunlight—

_Snap!_

Tidus flinched as his boot stepped on a thin twig.

The beautiful song stopped.

Sapphire met emerald.

Tidus bolted, accidentally dropping fruit as he ran.

“Wait!”

The boy’s voice almost made Tidus stop. _Almost_. But he continued running.

He could hear twigs crunching under shoes behind him, signaling that the boy was hot on his trail. Why was so he intent on catching up to Tidus?

Tidus made the mistake of turning his head to see if the boy was close behind him. He ended up running into a tree.

“Oof!” He fell on his back and the food he still had fell onto the ground.

The boy finally caught up to Tidus with his hands on his knees, clearly out of breath.

“You…run…super fast!” Tidus couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at the boy.

Tidus rolled over onto his legs and stood up.

“What’s…so funny?” Tidus smiled at the boy.

“I don’t know.” The boy pouted.

“Oh! I uh…I liked your song!” Tidus blurted out. The boy’s cheeks heated up at the compliment.

‘You’re also really cute.’ Tidus thought but chose not to say that out loud since it’d be kinda weird since they just met.

“T-Thanks! I uh—I didn’t know anyone was listening until I saw you.” Tidus’s cheeks lit up.

“Well I—I was picking up fruit when I heard the song. It was really pretty so I couldn’t just ignore it…” Tidus admitted.

“Oh right! The fruit! You dropped some as you ran so I tried to pick some up but I kept dropping them myself…” Tidus grinned at the boy. At least he was honest.

“Maybe you can help me pick up the rest?” He offered. The boy eagerly accepted. “I’d love to help!”

Tidus jumped as the boy suddenly thrust out his hand. “My name is Farran! Farran Leafshade!”

Tidus gingerly reached out his own hand to shake Farran’s. “I’m Tidus. Tidus Stormsurfer. It’s a pleasure to meet you Farran.”


	2. Prettiest Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farran wanted an answer. He got it, but...not how he pictured it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt thing is literally the cutest omfg

Tidus stretched his arms over his head, hearing the joints pop. He yawned as he began walking back towards his shared home.

He smiled as he saw Farran fast at work on his plants in his workstation. He decided not to bother him so he walked towards the bedroom. He sat on the bed and started removing his boots.

_Boom!_

“I’m okay!” Tidus let out a laugh as the house momentarily shook from another one of Farran’s experiments having…disapproving results.

‘That boy is going to be the death of me.’ He thought.

Farran came walking into the bedroom coughing, trying to sift through the smoke. He was covered head to toe in ashes.

“So.” Farran said as he leaned against the door frame with a grin on his face.

Tidus raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. He resumed taking off his boots.

“How’s the prettiest person in the world doing?” Tidus tried not to snort.

Without turning his gaze back on Farran, “I don’t know. How are you?”

Tidus heard Farran inhale suddenly and saw him lose his balance only to fall on the floor.

“I’m fine…" He wheezed.

Tidus immediately burst into laughter.


	3. Date Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tidus works up the courage to ask Farran out on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CRAVE MORE TIMID TIDUS
> 
> DAT BOI IS A FUCKIN DORK

Tidus knew something was up. You’re not supposed to develop a crush on your friend! Your _best friend_ of all people.

He thought it over, constantly. He tried to think of where the feelings first developed, if Farran liked him back, if he even stood a chance with him…

“ARGH! Why is this so difficult?!” Tidus yelled as he yanked his hair. “I like him but I don’t know what to do! I don’t know if he even likes me! I see him with that Wind elf girl a lot, I think she likes him but—UGH!” He turned around and looked solemnly at the queen dragon. “What should I do…? We’ve been friends for years but…I’m scared he’ll reject me…what if he doesn’t want to be my friend anymore?” He nuzzled his face against the white scales, hoping to feel safe and secure. The soft growl from the dragon made him smile.

“Flowers! I should get him flowers! He’s an Earth elf so he’s gotta love them!” Tidus suddenly shouted, shoving himself away from the dragon. “I’ll be back later!” He yelled as he ran off into the forest.

* * *

 

Tidus was out of breath as he ran into a clearing in the forest. “Flowers…flowers…where could I find some—I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT HIS FAVORITE FLOWER IS!” He yelled, exasperated as his own thoughtlessness.

His eyes darted left and right, trying to spot some flowers. He let out a victorious laugh when he spotted a batch of daises in the sunlight.

Nearly two hours after searching, Tidus emerged from the forest covered in dirt with a disorganized bouquet in his small hands.

He smiled at the queen dragon. “I can’t wait to see his face when I give him this!”

* * *

“Farran!! Hey, Farran! Over here!” Farran looked through the large crowd of Elven children running out of the small school building. He grinned as he saw Tidus, waving at him. “Tidus!” He ran over towards his friend as fast as he could.

“Oof!” Tidus laughed as Farran bumped into him, wrapping his arms around his torso and hugging him. Tidus used his free arm to return the hug.

When Farran let go, he looked at Tidus with confusion. “Why are you here? You don’t go to Elven magic school…” Tidus let out a nervous chuckle.

“Well I um—I came to see you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah! I wanted to ask you something…”

“What is it?”

“I wanted to—um—ask you, if you wanted to um…go on a date? I mean, you don’t have to! I completely understand if you don’t!” Tidus stuttered, looking at everything but Farran while shoving the bouquet into Farran’s arms.

Tidus’s gaze finally landed onto Farran. He looked shocked, most likely surprised at the sudden question.

“I’m sorry…this was stupid of me to ask…I just—“

Tidus was cut short when Farran suddenly pressed his lips against his own.

“I—uh…”

“Does that answer your question?”

Tidus’s mind short-circuited.

“Y-Yeah, um…wow. Okay. I wasn’t expecting that. So um, should I pick you up later or…? I’m sorry, but this is just so sudden!” Tidus chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“How about tomorrow just before sunset? The bakery is open then and we can hang out!”

“T-Tomorrow is good! Yeah! I can pick you up then! Should…should I walk you home?”

Farran covered his face with his free hand and let out a small laugh. “You don’t have to, but I don’t mind the company.” Tidus blushed as he felt Farran grab his hand.

“L-Lead the way.”


End file.
